Koopular vs Hoopular
Koopular vs Hoopular is a parody film created by Cdrzillafanon. It is the second installment in the Hoopular Duology. Plot It was as normal of a day as it could get in Universe 986. For once, there were no Kaiju attacks, World Wars, or anything like that. Aside from a few wormholes, everything seemed fine. That was until......a large glowing blue ball of energy appeared in the sky. At first everyone assumed it was just Bemular coming to get his dry cleaning, but this was not the case. It turned out to be the strange Kaiju Koopular, an odd hybrid of Bemular and a Kaiju from another universe. Koopular stood there for a few seconds, not doing anything, but suddenly, he began to attack, destroying everything in sight. Why, no one knew. Koopular had seemingly been defeated before by two members of the Council of Creators, but it appeared that now the hybrid had returned. Why he had come to Universe 986 was also a mystery but fuck answering any of that shit, you should be busy imagining Koopular destroying the shit out of a city. Anyway Koopular continued it's rampage until all of a sudden a giant basketball was thrown in his direction, hitting him in the face and causing his beam to accidentally hit a jet, destroying it. Koopular looked as his attacker, which turned out to be none other than Hoopular. An odd Kaiju similar to Bemular, but with a basketball hoop for his head. Koopular recognized the creature's head shape, and grabbing the basketball that had been thrown at him, Koopular ran towards Hoopular, and preformed a slam dunk on the Kaiju, sending the ball through Hoopular's net. Hoopular, angered by this, tail whipped Koopular into a building. Hoopular went in for another attack, but was blasted back by Koopular's beam. While the fight continued, since it was Universe 986, people had gathered to watch the fight rather than running for their lives, even taking bets on who would win between the two. "My money's on the blue Godzilla thing. He's got that beam, serious advantage over basketball face over there" said one man. "I dunno man, I like a good underdog story, my money's on Hoopular" said another guy. "Suit yourself" said the first guy. "But you'll still owe me 66 bucks". "We'll see" said the second guy. Meanwhile both Kaiju slammed into one another, attacking each other with physical strikes, although since both of them had tiny Bemular arms, most of these attacks were easily dodged. Koopular once more returned to using his beam, but Hoopular blocked the attack by transforming into his Travel Sphere, then going straight for Koopular, causing a big explosion on impact which destroyed a lot of city. Koopular struggled to get back up, only for Hoopular to tail whip him in the face. Koopular stumbled around for a bit before looking up to see Hoopular running face-first at Koopular, ramming him head on and causing the two Kaiju to collide into some more buildings. Hoopular stood up, seemingly victorious, until Koopular blasted him with his beam, knocking the sports Kaiju back. Koopular walked over to Hoopular, seeing if his foe had finally fallen. However, this was not the case. Hoopular double kicked Koopular sending him flying back before getting up and preparing to resume combat. Koopular fired another beam, but Hoopular dodged it. The two started fighting once more, scratching at one another with their claws, and occasionally using their tails to hit one another. As the battle raged on, along with humans, Kaiju also began to take bets on the fight. Jetton had recently flown in to see what was going on and was at this point watching the two Kaiju go at it with a few friends. T-Rex, Barundabagungasaurus, Dinosaur Tank Mk 3, Ultraman Jack, and a few other Kaiju were watching the battle unfold, laughing their asses off as the two Kaiju attempted to kill one another. "Alright I'm taking up bets!" said Jetton. "Who's got money on Hoopular?" he asked. "Fuck that" said T-Rex. "Everyone knows Kaiju with beams always beat Kaiju without beams". "I'm gonna have to disagree here," said Jack, "My money's on Hoopular". "I dont actually care theyre both scrubs I hope they kill eachother" said Barunda. "Lel" said Dino Tank. "If they don't kill each other Imma shoot em both". "Whatever man, mah money's still on Koopular." said Godzilla. Meanwhile, Koopular and Hoopular were still at a stale mate. Neither seemed able to overcome the other. Koopular's beam gave him the slightest advantage but even they were evenly matched. They could have started slapping each other and it would have had the same effect. Koopular blasted Hoopular again, hitting him straight in the "face", knocking him over. Koopular walked over and placed his foot on Hoopular's chest, and roared in victory. "It's over now" said Koopular, as he charged his beam. "N-not...yet.." said Hoopular. As Koopular was about to blast his seemingly defeated foe, Hoopular's face began to glow various colors, resembling a rainbow. All of a sudden, a multicolored beam blasted forth from Hoopular's face, hitting Koopular into the air and sending him flying. Hoopular, having only just realized he was capable of this attack, began disintegrating everything he looked at due to not knowing how to turn it off. "Welp that's it" said Giant Ankylosaurus. "My money's on Hoopular now". "No backsies" replied Gorosaurus. "I gotta admit." said Godzilla. "They're both pretty good". As he said that, Koopular came crashing back down to Earth as Hoopular finally figured out how to turn off his beam. "Ok so that's how that thing works" said Hoopular, before Koopular charged him and the two began their battle once more. Both Kaiju began clawing and kicking at one another, Koopular getting in the occasional beam blast although Hoopular was too scared to use his. As the two continued fighting, yet another blue sphere of energy could be seen flying overhead, coming down from space. However it did not touch down like Koopular had, it seemed to be.....watching the two Kaiju. Regardless of this. Hoopular and Koopular were both too busy fighting to notice. Koopular slammed into Hoopular, causing him to stumble back. Koopular went in for another attack, only to have Hoopular tail whip him in the face. Koopular fired his beam, but Hoopular dodged it, only for Koopular to bite his arm, and use said arm to lift him into the air and slam him onto the ground. Koopular charged up his beam again, but Hoopular used his tail to knock Koopular off balance. Now both Kaiju were on the ground, panting and out of breath from the long battle. "And here I thought..." said Koopular. "and there I thought...I didnt need to breath, being from space and all". "S-shut up...let's just...finish....this" replied Hoopular. Koopular looked at his foe and nodded. The two Kaiju both got up, each prepared to finish this fight once and for all.... and then a blue beam of energy shot out of seemingly nowhere, going right through Koopular and Hoopular, killing them both. "AW COME ON!" yelled all of the people betting on the fight. They looked in the direction where the beam had come from, to see Bemular standing there. "Dude really?" said T-Rex. "I could've made forty bucks on that fight". "I hate cheap knockoffs." Bemular replied THE END yes really. thats how it ends. Characters Featured * Koopular * Hoopular * T-Rex * Jetton * Godzilla * Giant Ankylosaurus * Barundabagungasaurus * Gorosaurus * Ultraman Jack * Dinosaur Tank Mk 3 * Unnamed humans * Bemular Credits To the users that inspired me to make this, and in turn, not delete both of the Kaiju involved off of the wiki: * MechaKingGhidorah789 * KoopaGalaxain Trivia * Like both parody kaiju involved, this story was inspired by nicknames for KoopaGalaxain created by MechaKingGhidorah789, and the phrase MKG used of "Koopular dunking it into that Hoopular". This is referenced in the scene where Koopular uses Hoopular to preform a slam dunk. * The sub-plot of various individuals betting on the outcome of the fight was created to add a bit more substance to this fanfic and have it not be overly short, or contain a long drawn out Kaiju battle. * This story also provides some extra world building for Universe 986, in that this confirms that Kaiju battles are such a common occurrence people have begun to bet money on their outcome. * Although it is implied that Hoopular seems to have become a regular in Universe 986, this marks Koopular's second appearance after his initial appearance when he fought Cdr and Koopa. * Why this of all things suddenly became a priority for me to finish, I have no idea. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Films Category:Cdrzillafanon's Stories Category:Universe 986 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Godzilla Category:Parodies